


Anything

by toldyounottoflirt (itsmeash)



Series: Clace drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/toldyounottoflirt
Summary: Anything is the easiest word to regret saying.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a month of many firsts for me. This is my first attempt at writing Clace. I hope I do them justice. Hopefully you all enjoy this.
> 
> Requested by an anon on tumblr: 11. "So you're giving me the silent treatment now?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all associated with Shadowhunters or the books it comes from. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"So you're giving me the silent treatment now?"_

Clary looks over at Jace and gives him a "duh" look. Then she pulls out her phone and sends him a text saying, " _if i answer you out loud, then that'd be ruining the whole point of it._ "

"But you are texting me," he points out from across the room. "Does that not also count as breaking the silent treatment?"

Clary types into her phone. " _you can say bye to me texting you now, too."_ She turns off her phone and sets it down next to her, ignoring him calling her name.

"I am sorry, Clary," he apologizes. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

She looks over at him with a smirk on her face, raising an eyebrow. Picking her phone back up, she opens up the text and asks, " _Anything? As in literally anything?"_

"I may end up regretting it, but yes... anything."

Clary stands up and makes her way over to where he's sitting. She grins when she is standing right in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, you definitely will regret saying that to me."


End file.
